


The Girl with the Watch

by Ricecake93



Series: The Girl with the Watch [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Geeky, Gen, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, simple and clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could it be? Another Modern Girl in Thedas??</p>
<p>Mackenzie Pierce received a gift from her deceased aunt: a leather cuff watch. The watch has the power to send her back and forth to Thedas. It’s a nifty little gift but… how long can this last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Herald in Thedas

.

.

.

“Happy Birthday!”

“Congrats on Graduating!!”

“So long College!”

Mackenzie laughed aloud as her family and friends shouted words to congratulate her. She had finally finished college and is now taking on a new milestone of her life. Things were progressing very well for her.

It was the day after her graduation, and today is her 22nd birthday.

“So! I hear you got a really good paying job,” Hannah brought it up. “Where are you working at? And when do you start?”

Mackenzie grinned. “I started last week, and I’m working as a Financial Analyst for Wells Fargo.”

“Good for you, but ehh, numbers.” Hannah said, scrunching up her nose which made the birthday girl laugh, knowing her friend didn’t like math at all.

Mackenzie couldn’t complain however since her starting annual salary would be around 56k, so she would be set with having her own apartment and everything. In no time, she’ll be paying off all her loans and debts.

She would also need to get a car.

The party continued and presents were handed to her. Some wine bottles, a book from a friend, gift cards, and gag gifts––Mackenzie loved the gag gifts.

“Here you go!” My uncle suddenly said as he handed a small box. “Your aunt wanted me to give this to you when you’re good and ready, and I think you’re ready enough.”

“What is it?”

“Open it!”

Mackenzie raised a brow at the mysterious gift and she eagerly opened it, only to find a leather cuff watch with the roman numerals as the numbers.

“Aunt Margo wanted to give me this? I… I don’t know what to say. Wasn’t this the watch she wore every single day?” She asked, knowing the importance of such a watch.

Her Uncle only nodded. “Yeah, but…she wanted you to have it. I’m sure you can put it to better use than me… After all, that is a girl’s watch. I can’t be seen wearing it.”

Mackenzie laughed a bit but she didn’t complain as she put the beautiful leather cuff on her left wrist; it fit just right. She continued to open the presents and the party continued.

.

.

.

She entered her apartment that late at night, tired and a bit dazed, but since it’s before midnight and she has nothing to do tomorrow, she can play a bit more of Dragon Age. She wouldn’t be able to explain it to her peers but Dragon age was her life. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her, especially now with the Dragon Age Inquisition.

Her record playing of hours is around almost a thousand for all playable characters she had created. She couldn’t help herself.

I guess one could say that she had a problem.

Nevertheless, she played the game and once again she finished another walkthrough, the credits ending with Cassandra reading off of Varric’s book. Mackenzie grinned at how adorable Cassandra is. Maybe that’s the ploy of Bioware, make her very tough and scary, but really, she’s a romantic.

Mackenzie hoped in the next game that Varric and Cassandra would end up together. It’s not a bad idea at all, what with all the fanfics of VarricxCassandra.

She turned off the TV and Xbox, before lying down on the big pillow set–up she made for herself as a bed on the floor whenever she’s pulling an all–nighter for her games.

She looked at the new leather cuff watch that her aunt passed down to her. She remembered Aunt Margo always visiting her. It’s been three months since she passed away, and she still missed her, though not as bad.

Mackenzie traced the watch with her fingers, going in a circle.

“Wish you were here to watch me play… Dragon Age is so much fun, I think you have loved to play with it too…”

Then she turned over and grabbed the blanket to cover herself, going to sleep now.

Unaware, that the watch started glowing.

.

.

.

The sound of birds tweeting interrupted her sleep as Mackenzie started to stir from her slumber. How odd that it sounded so close by…

_Neeeiiggh!!_

“AH!” She sat up immediately, startled when she heard the noise and she looked up to see a horse–––no a stallion eating horse-feed. She looked around, seeing she was lying in a pile of hay.

Okay… why was she in the stables?

She stood up, looking around and utterly confused of her surroundings. Why was she here? Did someone kidnap her? The thought of someone dragging her out here in the middle of nowhere was terrifying enough, but she was in a barn, not bounded and unharmed.

Also, she was wearing her clothes from last night…

And the watch…

Her eyes widened, seeing the watch was glowing brightly. She traced her fingers around it and glowing sparkles fluttered about.

“What the…” she trailed off in awe of such beauty. Is it magic?

No it couldn’t be.

“Who are you?” Gasping, she turned around facing a man with broad shoulders, tall figure, and a handsome face.

He looked at her warily. “I haven’t seen you before nor did mother mention any guests coming, especially sleeping in the stables.”

“I–I’m… I think I’m lost,” Mackenzie told him as she examined his clothing. They looked like clothing from the medieval times that screamed noble, but the colors he wore were more rustic.

Her answer got a laugh out of him. “Did you have a rough night, Milady?”

“I… I think so. Where am I?” she asked hastily. “Why am I here?”

He raised a brow at her. “You’re in my family’s stables, and as for that last question, I should be asking you that. Now, who are you and why are _you_ here?”

“I’m Mackenzie. Kenzie for short, and well… I don’t know why I’m here. We’re still in California, right?”

“I… don’t know what this _California_ is,” he told her. “Is it a village? A town?”

She shook her head. Weird. He didn't know California?

“No… where is this? What town is this?”

He frowned at her. “Don’t you know? You’re in Ostwick.”

Mackenzie stopped, blinking at him. “Wait…Ostwick? As in Ostwick of the Free Marches?”

“Yes! Now where are you from? Those clothing…. I’ve never seen any like it. Is it Tevinter?” He asked, mostly out of curiosity. Here was a strange girl in the stables. He was about to go on riding his horse but the moment he entered the barn, he had to encounter a confused girl.

A very, very confused girl… but her clothing suggested she must be telling the truth.

But then how did she get here?

“What do you remember before you arrived here?” He decided to ask her.

“I… I remember sleeping in my apartment, and then waking up here. That’s it.” He gave her a discerning look but it didn’t seem like she’s lying or anything.

“Are you a mage?” He tried again.

“What?” She asked shocked. “No! I’m not a mage–––sigh. We don’t have mages from where I’m from!”

His eyes widened at that. “Wait? No mages?”

“And _no_ magic! Magic isn’t real!” She said to him, her voice raising. “This isn’t real! You’re not real––! Wait… Are you… Are you a Trevelyan? Maxwell Trevelyan?”

His eyes widened a bit. “Uhm… No, but I am a Trevelyan. Damien Trevelyan.”

“Holy fucking shit–– _My God!_ ” She exclaimed, such uncouth words made him snort a bit, even though it was obvious that she was panicking. Damien was one of the characters she had made.

“Pardon––?”

“Thedas?! Is this _Thedas?!_ ” She asked frantically, going up to him.

Damien took a step, obviously frightened of the woman. “Yes?”

“...Then how? How the fuck––” she stopped flailing her arms when she noticed her watch was glowing again.

Her watch was sparkling and glowing.

She wasn’t the only one seeing it as the soon-to-be herald stepped back, pointing. “What is that and why is it glowing?”

“I… I don’t know…” Mackenzie said as she reached out to trace the circular rim of the watch and in the time, she could see something.

Suddenly her whole body was instantly engulfed in warmth and a blinding light flashed…

“Wait–!” Damien called out, but she soon vanished.

She landed on the makeshift bed on the floor with a thud and she flopped ungraciously to the floor. Ow. She thought.

Quickly, she sat up, finding it was later in the morning and she was in the living room sleeping as she remembered last night. She glanced down at her watch and it was still glowing, but soon it died down.

Oh.

_My._

**God.**

_Do I have a magical time watch travel thingy?!_ She thought in a lack of words to describe the amazing gift bestowed upon her by her aunt.

She wanted to try again, but no. No. Not now.

Time to get a backpack.

.

.

.

.


	2. Store Bought Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to prove you're not evil? Cookies.

.

.

.

“Camera? Check. First Aid kit? Check. iPod? Check. Pepper spray? Check.”

Mackenzie looked around for a little longer before she finally grabbed the bag of fresh cookies.

“And the baked good? Check!”

This was all crazy and she hadn’t tried it again since last week, but now she was doing it again––more prepared. This was going to be her second attempt, and if it goes well, then, she has a dimensional travelling watch that her aunt gave and it’s awesome.

Still, she wondered why it took her to Thedas.

“Here goes nothing!” she said to herself as she thought of Damien Trevelyan.

She glanced down at her leather cuff watch and began to trace around it over and over, and soon, it started to sparkle.

_Oh my God! This is actually happening?!_

A bright flash of light engulfed herself and then her surroundings. She was floating about in a white realm as if she had passed over the life realm into death… Let’s hope she didn’t. Then the white surrounding faded away, showing another background. Instead of the stables she was expecting, she found herself in the forest, and in front of her was a ram.

Needless to say, she had spooked the ram extremely as it screamed at her and ran off, causing the herd to run away.

“Oops.”

She watched them gallop away at high speeds and she laughed aloud.

“Sorry!” She called out to them.

Then she heard a voice behind her.

“You again?”

Mackenzie swirled around and met face–to–face with Damien Trevelyan, who was carrying a bow and arrow. Was he hunting?

“Damien––!” Mackenzie was caught off short when she took a step towards him, and he held his bow and arrow at her.

Now, she should be very afraid.

But she wasn’t afraid.

She blinked at the bow and arrow, before glancing up at Damien who was glaring at her, threatening to shoot her.

A couple of seconds passed, and she asked him,

“What are you doing?”

“Stay back, demon!” he said, and she pursed her lips from laughing. Really. It’s not a good time to laugh at a man when he’s pointing an arrow at you.

“Demon? You think I’m a demon?” she scoffed.

He hesitated for a moment before he tightened the grip on the bow. “You disappeared out of nowhere. My brother declared you a demon! Only a demon can do that.”

“Or a spirit!” She unhelpfully added.

“That too. Same thing,” he said.

“Luckily, I’m neither of those things. I’m just an ordinary human who is from another world, exploring this world,” She said to him, and he raised a brow at her. Mackenzie thought about it for a long while before she decided that it is really crazy.

Damien was raising a brow at her, waiting for her to catch up.

She waved him. “Whatever! Point is I’m no demon, and to prove it, I brought the baked goods!”

The other eyebrow rose. “The baked goods?”

Mackenzie held one finger up to give her one second as she took off her backpack and rummaged through it. Damien watched a bit curiously as he had never seen a pack like that before. Then she took out a big white bag with a strange painting on it.

She put her hand in the bag and took out the baked good.

Cookies.

Damien chortled. “Cookies? Cookies are going to prove you’re not a demon?”

“Demons don’t offer food. _Real_ food, I mean. It would be imaginary,” she claimed. It was the most stupid reason, but she wanted to make a peace offering, while also proving she’s no demon.

“Try it,” She said, offering it to him.

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?” He asked, amused of the girl before him that was trying to offer him cookies.

Mackenzie gave him a look before she rolled her eyes and took a bite from the cookie herself. She chewed and swallowed fast.

“See? I’m not––eukkk!” She choked, grabbing her throat and Damien was soon on alert and full of concern over her.

“Are you––?” He cut off when he saw she was shaking… shaking in laughter.

Mackenzie laughed a bit, pointing at him while he glared at her a bit. “You should have seen your face!” She teased.

Damien shook his head and after she had calmed down a bit, she handed him another cookie. After much deliberation and pretending that this girl might be a nut, he took the cookie and bit it.

And it was the most heavenly thing, he had ever tasted.

“Mmmmm… did you bake these?” He asked.

“Me? No. I bought them from a store.” Mackenzie confessed with ease as she added, “I’m way better at cooking than I am in baking pastries.”

Eventually, they both sat down on a log and ate the cookies together, chatting away.

“So you are really from another world?”

“Yes. It’s my first time coming here and…”

“How is it possible?”

“My aunt’s watch. See, I just graduated from a college and my uncle handed me her watch. She passed away a year ago, you see.”

“I’m sorry to hear that…”

“No big deal… she left me this. I don’t know how it works, but I can travel from Earth to here on Thedas, and then back. So far, it’s the best gift ever!” She exclaimed happily.

“There’s a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He began. “How did you know my name–––well, sort of… you knew my last name. How?”

Ahh, there it is. Mackenzie had to be very careful about this.

“Well… what year is it?”

He raised a brow at her. “Dragon Age 9:40…”

She asked again, “When is the Conclave?”

His brows furrowed. “What is the Conclave?”

“Oh thank God…” She said. Maybe it doesn’t happen yet, she thought. “Okay look… by 9:41, shit is going down. Something will happen because it’s something told in our world. There’s a story of a huge explosion and someone named either Trevelyan, Lavellan, Adaar, or Cadash will rise from the ashes.”

“Maker… it’s just a story right?”

“Then how do I know your last name?”

“You didn’t know my first name, plus, I don’t know any Trevelyan with the name Maxwell.”

“Maxwell was a default! I thought it would make sense!” She countered, but that only seemed to confuse him more. She reeled back in and tried again. “This story that I’m talking about? It’s like a pick–your–adventure–story. It is very in depth that you could pick the race, change the first name, and change the gender.”

“That’s a story in your world??”

“It’s a game–story… maybe one day I’ll show it to you.”

“One day? Will you be coming back often?”

“…I’d like that,” Mackenzie said and she stopped for a moment. “Unless I’m bothering you? Because I don’t really know why I keep appearing near you.”

“It would be bothersome if you appear in public and other people will see you, but I do would wish to meet you again,” Damien said, smiling warmly at her.

Mackenzie smiled sheepishly. That would be a problem if someone else saw her appear, but this was Damien Trevelyan. He wasn’t as easily shaken as other people would be. He was more reasonable than any person next to him.

“…How many days had passed since I came?”

Damien lifted his fingers to count. “Well… seven days to be exact.”

“Whoa… so time flows exactly the same as my world,” She noted. This was good in a way. She had weekends off, so she can spend her weekends coming to Thedas.

She looked at him. “I will come after 5 or 6 days, every morning, depending if I am busy or not… see, in my world, I have a job, and I need the job to keep my home.”

Damien nodded. “Understandable. But what is this job you have?”

“I am a _financial analyst_ ,” she said and he blinked at her. She explained more simply, “I keep track of where money goes in and out of a business.”

It’s the simplest explanation she could make it, and he nodded understanding.

Throughout the whole day, Mackenzie and Damien chatted away until they noticed the sun was setting down. Damien had to leave now or his family would worry why he was out so late hunting.

They bid their good byes, and Mackenzie disappeared.

.

.

.


	3. Not Really Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really any internet in Thedas. :/

_It’s been five months since Damien and Mackenzie met, and now, they kept meeting up every Saturday and Sunday. She explained to him that she had work in the weekdays, thus can only meet him two days a week, which is worth it. And when they do meet, they tell everything of each other as much as they can. They both would take turns, asking and answering questions._

_While they would chat, Mackenzie would be feeding him snacks, fruits, deserts, and even meals on those days. She wanted to show him what she had in her world. It was the same for Damien as he showed her the herbs they have here, what they eat here, and everything else._

_She had shown him technology after she successfully brought over the iPad at one try. With it, she showed him music, pictures, and videos she had saved. She told him that they had no magic, so they build things._

_He could scarcely believe it, just as she was having trouble believing magic existed. Of course, he was no mage, but he had seen magic before and tried his best to describe it for her._

_However, they had some arguments in the beginning, especially with how much she knew. Initially, she asked about details of the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall, before she spilled out everything that she remembered in her playthrough._

_So the Hero of Ferelden was Lyna Mahariel, a Dalish Mage of the Sabrae Clan, who died after sacrificing her life to kill the Archdemon. Mackenzie’s heart wrenched at that, but she soon realized why Lyna did what she had to do. Alistair was King in this world, a lone king, and that had meant that perhaps Lyna and Alistair were once lovers. However, since he would be king… did that mean they broke up? It didn’t matter now. She passed and need not to suffer the heartache._

_Then there was Marian Hawke, a sarcastic–badass motherfucking woman. She was impressed, and just like the story, she is friends to all. She had to get Damien to read the whole story to her and if anything was different, she would clarify it. She told him almost everything about the two and the companions they were with._

_Almost everything._

_Needless to say, there was a lot of things Mackenzie had kept from Damien, but after accepting and realizing that Damien is no character in a game, she had to tell him the truth._

_Some of the truth._

_For a long time, she had to explain to him that there were certain things she could not reveal about Dragon Age Inquisition. She even told him to never go to the Conclave, and Damien had no idea what the Conclave was._

_Until just recently…_

“Auntie sent a letter, inviting me to go to the Conclave in her stead… the Divine organized it in order to end the war between Mages and Templars… But it failed?” He questioned Mackenzie.

“Yes. This is the one where I really don’t want you to go to,” she told him. “You could die! I mean, there’s a really big possibility that you might not be the one to come out alive.”

He was silent for a moment and he was thinking hard about this. Then he exclaimed, “We have to tell them!”

“W–what? Tell them!? Damien! They’ll throw you into prison first before they would ever even listen to you!” She told him.

“What do I have to lose?”

“Your life! Duh!”

He furrowed his brows at her. “I don’t know what duh means, but you said I could come out alive.”

“No, no, no, you might not be the one to come out alive,” She explained to him thoroughly. “You have like a 25% chance coming back out alive. The other 75% is either for Adaar the Qunari, Lavellan the Elf, and Cadash the Dwarf.”

Damien blinked at her confused until the traveler sighed heavily and began to explain to him about the three other possible candidates of coming out alive. Of course, she would never tell him about the mark that would be given.

“Please Damien! Stay away from the Conclave!” She told him and she frowned. “Next week, I’m travelling somewhere far so I won’t have any time to visit you until the week after that.”

“Mackenzie! We have a chance to prevent any of this from happening!” He protested and it made her pause. He was right. There was a chance they could stop all this, but there was also a chance that they could make things worse than it already is.

“Damien… I don’t want you to die.”

“I won’t.” He said it with so much resolution that she almost believed him.

“…I get to be there. Got it?” She asked and he raised a brow at her. She added more, explaining, “They won’t know I’m there, don’t worry. Just… I want to make sure we both make it out alive.”

Damien slowly nodded, agreeing to this.

“When is the Conclave?” She asked him.

“Dragon Age 9:41, Guardian… It’s in two months time. I’ll probably start travelling at the start of the first month, Wintermarch.” He told her and Mackenzie thought, January. How well does time here seem to almost fit her world.

For a while, it was silent between them until he decided to move the topic along, “Will you tell me about these people? This Adaar? Lavellan? And Cadash?”

She smiled.

.

.

.

Kenzie got the stables ready and organized. She had all the hay spread out and piles of blankets and pillows. She even got the glass table from her home, which took a lot of effort to retrieve. She had wondered if she could transport people from this world to her world, but she’d rather not try. She remembered the game, corpse party, and there was an episode where the main character didn’t come out alive with the two girls. Instead, each girl only grabbed each of his arm.

She cringed at the memory.

“My parents are convinced that I have found a lover.” She turned around to see Damien walking in with a dismayed look.

Kenzie pursed her lips. “Hahaha, W–what?”

“I don’t see how this is amusing to you. They’re proud that I’m not interested in men anymore!” he said.

“Well, at least, they’ll stop pestering you about it,” she told him. She learned of this weeks ago and she had her heart crushed, but she got over it. She gained a very close brother and best friend–––someone he’ll never trade for.

Damien sighed and he looked over at her set–up. He raised a brow at this. “What is this?”

“We are going to Netflix and chill!”

“….Netflix and chill?”

“Well, not really Netflix. I bought and downloaded all the Hobbit movies and the Lord of the Ring movies,” she said to him, smiling. “We can have a marathon until we sleep in or when the battery of the iPad runs out.”

Damien walked over to her, looking down at the makeshift bed of blankets. “What’s with the glass table?”

“Watch! Just lie down already, under the glass table.”

He was uncertain but he never refused to do anything that she asked him to do. After all, the things she had him do are quite fun. So he stripped some of his leather armor, getting comfortable before kneeling on the blankets. He moved to get under the glass table without hitting his head as he adjusted himself in the bed.

Meanwhile, Kenzie was setting up the iPad and started playing the Hobbits, turning up the volume, but not too loud. Just enough for them to hear. She laid the iPad on the glass table before she joined in the blankets with him.

The movie started and they fell into silence watching. This wasn’t the first time Damien had watched a movie, but this was something at least he was familiar with––sort of. Before, it’s always been about the modern world.

“…Do all hobbits live in a hole?”

“It’s a nice little hole.”

“…I suppose it is.”

…

“A wizard? So he’s a mage?”

“Uhm… Sure.”

“…So was that yes or no?”

“Shh! It’s getting good…”

…

“It’s not the elves’ fault that you lost your home, it was because of your father’s greed!”

Kenzie looked over to him. “You’re a movie talker, aren’t you?”

“What does that mean?”

She turned back to the movie amused. “Nothing.”

He raised a brow before turning his attention to the movie as well. He frowned. “…See! Now you made Gandalf leave!”

…

“That’s… those are giant rock golems? …Kenzie, your world is terrifying!”

“Pfft! Damien, this is a fantasy movie. It’s not real, and they’re stone giants.”

“Then how did they make this possible?”

“CGI. Computer–generated imagery.”

“…What?”

“Its ‘moving art’…We’ll talk more later.”

…

Both Kenzie and Damien laughed when the dead giant goblin fell on most of them.

“…So what’s with the ring? I mean… it just turns someone invisible?”

“There’s more to it, but that’s for the next series.”

…

“Flying eagles!! They have flying eagles??”

“…Well, yeah.”

“Why couldn’t they ride the flying eagles all the way to the mountain?”

“Because then the story would be over too soon…Besides, there’s a dragon in the mountain of gold.”

“It’s a dragon. Just slay it.”

“This dragon is smart and can talk.”

“…It talks?”

Kenzie laughed at him and she reached up to grab the iPad so she can tune in the next movie. And they watched until their eyes could no longer stay up, thus they drift off to peaceful sleep.

.

.

.


	4. Can It Be Stopped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Conclave explode or not? Is it Fated?

.

.

.

Kenzie geared up, preparing on the coming hour. She had her snow leggings on, jacket, backpack, and everything she needed. Also, just in case, she bought a Taser to help her.

Five days ago, Damien had told her that he would arrive at Haven in about four days. He will go on the fifth day morning to the Conclave. She had given him a wristwatch so that he would know what time and when he should hide in a private room for her to appear appropriately.

The meeting time was at 11:00 in the morning. Now she’s just waiting.

She hadn’t really slept well at all for the past few nights, especially with the shit going down.

11:00

“Phew… okay…” Kenzie grabbed her metal baseball bat. Might as well bring it too.

She looked down at her cuff–watch and started to spin the rim. The glowing effect started to happen and in instant the background around her changed.

She expected to be in a closet or something with Damien waiting.

Instead, she was standing in front of a cell, and in that cell were four prisoners.

One of them was Damien, by the way.

“Kenzie!” He called out, more out of relief and gladness.

Kenzie gawked, ignoring the other three stunned prisoners. “ _Damien!_ What the fuck?”

“Kenzie! Behind you!”

She turned around and saw the guard there, gaping. Probably very stunned that someone appeared out of nowhere. He turned to run, and probably call some help, but she got to him first, hitting his head with the bat and knocking the poor guard out.

She heard him groan then quickly she knelt down to him, grabbing the keys.

She hurried over to the cell and unlocked it.

“Damien! Why are you in a cell? And who are these people?” She demanded, seeing the female elf, female Qunari, and male dwarf.

Then it clicked.

“…No way…. Lavellan?” Kenzie called and the female elf flinched a bit. “…Adaar? Cadash?”

“…Okay, this is getting weird.” The dwarf said and the female qunari nodded in mutual response.

Damien looked to them. “I told you so. Now come on, we don’t have time,” he said as he hurried over to the chest, grabbing his stuff. “We have to get to the divine and tell her!”

“Ugh! This is fucking insane! Just because you know our names doesn’t mean you know anything of the future!” Adaar argued, still against all this. “And for all we know, this could be your demonic little pet!”

Kenzie gasped. “Hey! I am not a demon nor a pet! Now grab a fucking weapon, _Herah!_ ”

She flinched and Kenzie was glad that her first name remained unchanged. Still though, cussing at a qunari didn’t seem to be the smartest things on the list.

“You’re a strange spirit then,” Lavellan said as she grabbed her staff.

“Not a spirit either,” Kenzie said as she took out her taser. She hoped it would be enough to help her though she sincerely doubted it.

The others grabbed their stuff from the nearby locked chests, which Damien easily picked at. Rogues. It seems all rogues know how to pick at locks.

Kenzie then realized something and began, “You’re in the cell because you tried to tell them that the conclave would explode, didn’t you??”

“No time to talk, we need to hurry,” he said as he opened the door and rushed out with caution. Kenzie couldn’t figure out if it’s because something serious is actually happening or that he wanted to skip admitting that he made a silly mistake even when she told him so.

Probably, the ladder.

They got up from the cellar, and it was quiet. Too quiet. What was happening? They slowed down their steps and peered through the doors of the main hall.

Demons.

There were demons, holding people hostage.

Kenzie’s eyes widened. Is this why? It made her wonder how even Damien got away in the game, but then all of that changed now right? She was aware that her meddling could practically change the future. It was terrifying to her, the idea of the butterfly effect. How was that going to affect the game? The Inquisition? Damien? The future was uncertain.

But one thing’s for certain.

Whatever Damien decided, she’ll follow.

They closed the door quietly and moved away.

“What are you doing?” Herah asked in a whispering, demanding voice. “We should kill those demons.”

Lavellan hissed back, “Are you insane? Those are a lot of demons, and there are only five of us.”

“We have the element of surprise,” Cadash pressed on, taking the Qunari’s side.

Kenzie then piped in. “Umm, can we not? I only have this little thing to protect me.”

Damien was looking between them all with a calculative look. He knew Kenzie couldn’t fight. She was like a noble or a princess with her manners and knowledge. There was no way, even with a fast rogue like him, a qunari mage, a warrior dwarf, and a Dalish mage can protect Kenzie and fight all those demons. He didn’t think they would even try to protect her since they think she isn’t human.

He then cut in with finality in his tone, “We’re getting the Divine first.”

They looked at him but he merely walked ahead, leading the way. Kenzie swelled with pride, seeing him taking the leader position and she followed after him. As expected much, the other three followed.

“Ugh, I hate blood mages. This is crazier than the regular shit I have to deal with,” Cadash grumbled.

Using her wiki knowledge of Dragon age, Kenzie had to ask, “Don’t your family specialize in smuggling lyrium across Thedas?”

It seemed she hit the dot because he turned to her, shocked.

“Okay, seriously, what are you? Are you a fucking demon or not?” He asked, now abrasive and angry. He looked ready to kill her.

But it’s strange. She didn’t feel threatened by him, just like she never felt threatened when Damien pointed an arrow at her at their second time of meeting. It’s like she doesn’t think they’ll ever try to hurt her.

“I’m human, _Edric_. A human that knows the story a little too much,” she explained to him vaguely. “I’m Kenzie, by the way, and if we make it out of this alive, I’ll tell you more.”

“Shit.” Herah suddenly cursed. “Shit, shit, shit! I was only hired as a body guard, and then suddenly, I get accused for being in cohorts with a human that knew my name, and now we might actually die because the asshole over here thinks the Conclave is going to _explode!_ ”

“ _Shhh!_ ” Everyone simultaneously shushed her, and she recoiled before she straightened up again. Kenzie noticed that the Qunari mage would freak out easily, but seeing the demons in the hall, she knew Herah would never hesitate to fight. She’s a mercenary for fuck’s sake. Overall, she is probably scared because they are all right now involved of something big.

“…The veil… it feels odd,” Ellana Lavellan said.

Herah added, “It does.”

Their statements slowed down the pace they were walking in, and fear and caution grew.

Then the call:

_“Somebody please! Help me!”_

That prompted everyone to run up the spiraling stairs. Kenzie and Edric were at the back while Damien breezed right up to the stairs.

And he was the first to burst through the door.

When Kenzie got there, she froze. It was just like in the game. Grey Wardens were holding up the Divine with magic and Corypheus..!

_Corypheus_ … was there.

And he was just as gruesome and terrifying in person.

“What’s going on here?!” Damien asked and Kenzie knew immediately who was really fated to bear the mark.

And they had to get far away from here. _Now._

“Run while you can! Warn them!” The Divine cried out but they did not move an inch from their spot, even though Kenzie knew they have to, but where? They wouldn’t be able to leave in time!

Corypheus, in all his glory, spoke, “We have _intruders_ …. Kill them. Now.”

Then, right there, with the Darkspawn Magister distracted, the Divine smacked the orb from his hands and it rolled rapidly towards to them.

Damien was the first to move.

All the while, Kenzie was thinking and fast. What is she to do?! They were going to die at this right because a fucking explosion would come and kill them, and Damien wouldn’t know!!

A thought came to her. She had always wanted to bring Damien to her world.

She’ll need practice then.

Now.

Trevelyan picked up the orb and immediately was touched by its magic. Shock was written all over Corypheus’ face and Kenzie quickly moved to grab Ellana, Herah, and Edric. She had an arm wrapped around the dwarf and her other arm linked through Herah’s and then she grabbed hold of Ellana’s hand.

“Get back!” She yelled, pulling them away and the watch started to glow.

“NO–!” Corypheus lunged to stop Damien but she knew it’s too late.

Then a powerful blast hit them all.

The Conclave exploded.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that was the "Watch Girl" bombing chapters to get a good hype of it.
> 
> Please subscribe to stay tune for an upcoming fic of "Meanwhile with Damien"


	5. Back to the Real World & Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Meanwhile with Damien' will have to wait.
> 
> I am back! Hopefully will keep posting chapters.

.

.

.

Three months.

Three months since she had woken up on the floor of her apartment with the watch completely broken. The glass shattered and the hands dangled; the magic was gone.

For days, Mackenzie entered a strange depression. Who knew losing a best friend would hurt her this much.  Her co–workers found it odd of her behavior but they surmised that she must have lost her secret boyfriend. Her boss made no comment especially since all Kenzie did was productive work. Like all she did was work and she hardly took breaks.

She didn’t even notice the guy that was trying to ask her out as she forced herself to work on the computer, looking at numbers and trying to forget about Damien.

And to make it worse, she had stopped playing the game. Instead, she had gotten on the computer, reading constant fanfictions of Modern Girl in Thedas.

Fuck, she was desperate. She had begun to wonder if these people really went through what she had experienced, but the notes says it all. They’re fanfic writers, and the best of talented authors. She had to say though that her favorites had to be MaryDragon’s _Keep to the Stars_ and Forprussia’s _Need More Salt_.

However, the fanfiction that she felt most related to was Miss_Snazy’s _The Spirit Girl – Banal Nadas_.

Helena had a magic closet–door while Kenzie had a magic watch. The Spirit Girl is friends with Cole while Kenzie is friends with Damien.

_Was_ friends with Damien. She doubted they would ever meet again, and it’s the most awful feeling.

However, after reading all these fanfictions, it got her to thinking. What would have happened were she to stay with them? Through all the story? How would they really react about her involvement and about who she is?

Theoretically, Damien had her back, so that’s something that she can fall into a cushion on if the others didn’t trust her. They would probably treat her like a demon or a spirit just like how Damien first reacted, and just like Helena the Spirit Girl. Then, there was Gwen from _Keep to the Stars_ , who was treated like an outsider until everyone started to accept her and love her for who she is. And they were also accepting of the knowledge she possessed––sort of accepting…for some.

Still, would the others even believe her? She didn’t know. She knew Damien would but still… it scared her. The heavy burden of knowing everything that would come to pass and if anything went amidst, it would be her fault.

But with how Damien is, going back to see him, it would mean danger would follow him at every step. He and her both knew that she couldn’t fight. She’s good at archery but she made it clear to Damien that she had never killed before and she didn’t plan to. Ever.

Well, not ever. If force comes to shove…

Jesus Christ. Why was she even indulging her thoughts like this?

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

“Uhm… Mackenzie? Kenzie!” Kenzie finally looked up to see Mari leaning over the cubicle wall.

She pointed. “The phone is ringing.”

_Riiing! Riiing!_

“Oh! Sorry,” Kenzie quickly picked up the phone. Stop it. No more lily–gagging. Her fun was over and she needed to accept it now. “Hello, Mackenzie Pierce here.”

“Mackenzie, this is Laura. I need you in my office. Right now.” Kenzie stiffened. Was she in trouble? No, the tone sounded too gentle for her boss than her usual strictness.

“I’ll be there soon.” With that, she hung up the phone and quickly walked to her boss’s office.

Upon arriving there, the boss lady immediately gestured to the chair for her to sit. Kenzie went over to sit down, all the while thinking what she had done wrong.

“Am I in trouble?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Kenzie, dear, you haven’t taken any vacation or sick days off,” Laura said, getting straight to the point. “Starting tomorrow, you can’t come to work until next Monday. You will be on paid vacation of course.”

Kenzie blinked at that. “O–Oh… No, ma’am that’s not necessary––”

“You don’t have a choice. Kenzie, I have no problems with your work ethic. In fact, you are quite the hard worker, but I need you to give yourself a break. Your co–workers have noticed your somber attitude and you need something to lighten yourself up, yes?” Kenzie didn’t respond but Laura took that silence as a yes. “Now go. Remember. Don’t come back until next Monday.”

Monday… Next Monday.

She had a whole week of vacation. What the hell was she supposed to do?

She finished work today and dragged herself back home. What was she going to do for the whole week? Do nothing? She didn’t know.

That was when she got a letter from her uncle.

The next day she found herself driving 600 miles north to Dunsmuir. A small town with just less than 2,000 people living in it. That was marginally smaller than LA by folds. She was driving a little faster than usual, because her uncle claimed that he could fix the watch. A couple of weeks ago she had sent a package out, delivering the broken watch back to her uncle with a letter of apology. There was nothing much she could do.

However, now he says he can fix it, and that there was something else he needed to talk to her about.

She got there by sunset.

Kenzie knocked upon the door and she was greeted immediately by her uncle.

“Kenzie!” he greeted warmly as he pulled her in for a warm embrace. She smiled back, embracing him back. “It’s good to see you again! Last I saw was when you graduate, and you’re still as beautiful as ever.”

“Hehehe, thanks, Uncle.”

“Now come in girl, you must have had a long drive. I have dinner ready.”

As they settled in and started eating dinner, Kenzie decided to ask him an out most important question, but her uncle started talking first.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had anyone staying over,” He said, pausing only to chew. “Margo always complained how we could never get any visitors over, especially with an open room like this, and the view of nature in front of us… Then again, she would get very obsessive. Many people would find her and me too strange I suppose, especially when we ban anyone from exploring the basement. Ha! As if we’re hiding dead bodies there.”

Kenzie listened closely, slowly eating as she let her uncle finish his soliloquy.

“But no… no. She was only keeping her things safe… You’ve used the watch, correct?”

She swallowed, answering, “Yes… it sent me elsewhere. Another dimension that I didn’t think exist, or I might be dreaming––”

“Oh! It is no dream, my dear. The watch is real… it sends you to any dimension.” He told her.

“Any? …Then… so far, it’s been the same dimension.” She explained to him.

“Ohh..? Really? Then you must be rooted in that dimension. You’re staying until your mission has been fulfilled, and whatever that is, I suppose it’s something you must find yourself.” He told her. “…This is important, Kenzie, and this is bigger than you and I… So… tomorrow, the watch will be ready. But I also need to show you what’s down in the basement.”

“…What’s really down there in the basement?” She asked, now very curious to know.

“Hahahah… you’ll find out tomorrow, dear. For now, eat. And rest. We’ll wake early at dawn tomorrow,” He told her.

.

.

.

Morning came, and Kenzie hardly slept. Well, she did, but it took her a while to go to sleep since she was all excited, especially about the watch and the basement. When she went downstairs, there was already breakfast on the table with a note that says ‘Eat first, and meet me in the basement.’

She ate breakfast, obeying the note. It came to her last night that she knew nothing of her uncle and her aunt Margo, except that they were queer but fun. She loves them.

When she finished, she raced to the basement door and stopped. The door was left slightly ajar. She opened it and entered, going down the spiral stairs.

What was waiting for her below was unlike anything she had seen…

It was the ultimate cosplay collection of stuff. Everything of fantasy that was seen or not seen were all here in the room: armory, swords, clothing, etc. However, looking at closely, Kenzie was starting to see that these were real stuff.

Kenzie’s eyes widened though when she saw a mannequin wearing an armor of gold, with white tunic, red leather, and black trousers, all adorned with a matching red cape.

“Like it?” Kenzie turned around to see her uncle, and on his hands was the fixed watch.

“Uncle! How? What… you fixed the watch…” she said in awe, going over to him.

He only smiled as he handed her the watch. “Do be careful with this again. This thing is still of unknown origin…”

“…But how…?” She asked in wonder, taking the watch.

“There’s so much for me to tell you, my dear niece, but for now… isn’t there somewhere you need to be?” He asked her, then he led her over to the mannequin, gesturing. “Your Aunt Margo would be happy if you were to wear this for her.”

Kenzie looked at the armor. “I’ll wear it…”

He helped her take off the stuff from the mannequin and brought it to the fitting room in the basement. He let her dress as he went over to the collection of weapons.

Once Kenzie was dressed up, she walked out of it to see her uncle was waiting, and he had some weapons with him.

“Uncle is that…”

“This is a gun.” He said, handing it to her, bullets and holster. “You listen to me. Now I know you’ve never killed a person before… But… please use it. If your life is in danger, use it…”

Kenzie swallowed a bit. She knew she will have to use it. She had gun training before during high school and before she moved to college. It was something her father said she needed to learn to use, along with self–defense classes.

“I–I’ll use it…”

“Be safe…”

She buckled up the holster around her, put the gun in it and the bullets in the pouch that came with her armor. She was ready. She went to the center of the room.

“I’ll be back,” she told him then she touched the watch on her wrist in circles. White sparkling magic was coming off from it, dancing as it spread all around her.

The background before her shifted her uncle disappearing along with the room as snowflakes started to touch her and everything was white as snow. Tall wooden gates stood right in front of her, and around her were people and soldiers, all stunned to see her appear out of nowhere.

She recognized the tall gates, the bald man at the stables, the blonde handsome man wearing lion fur, the Qunari lingering at the base of a camp next to a rather handsome transgender…

Haven.

If she’s here…

She turned around to look for him, and sure enough, he wasn’t too far away.

Down the path, four people had stopped walking when they saw her. They were staring straight at her, but one of them was looking at her with shock mixing joy.

Her smile widened as she started running over to him, “DAMIEN!!”

He remained standing shock with disbelief written all over his face. “Mackenzie––!”

She leaped and practically flew, flying right for him and tackling him. He stumbled back meters away from the unexpected amount of force from a hundred pound woman wearing armor. He lost his balance and they both fell upon the snow.

She rolled off of him and started to laugh aloud, and Damien joined her uproariously. They both sat up and Kenzie embraced him again tightly. He happily returned the hug.

“Damien!!! I thought I’ll never see you again!”

He pulled back, still keeping his arms on me. “I… Hahaha… I thought you were dead… Thank the maker, you’re alive…!” He said, joy on his face.

She grinned at that and kissed him hard on the cheek, making him laugh a bit more.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two looked to see Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric staring, somewhat waiting for an explanation, but they looked to be very amused. Damien chuckled as he got up first, helping Kenzie to her feet. Kenzie was in awe, seeing the three of them, right there in front of her. If this was a dream, please don’t wake her up.

“Herald! You never told us you had a lover!” Varric started. “Especially one that could fly...”

“Nevertheless, a dramatic fancy entrance you’ve performed for us.” Dorian complimented.

“Everyone, this is Mackenzie. Kenzie for short, and she’s like a sister to me,” Damien gestured, clarifying the lover part. “Kenzie, everyone, since I’m sure you already know who they are.”

“Cassandra!” Kenzie couldn’t hold it in anymore as she leaped over to the Seeker with open arms, shocking everyone, even Cassandra herself. She couldn’t escape the hug in time and didn’t hug back since she was a little too uncertain of this girl. “Thank you for taking care of Damien for me!”

Everyone was a little shocked to witness that, and surprised that the Seeker hadn’t kill her yet.

Cass was awkwardly standing there, taking the hug. “You…are welcome…?”

Kenzie then let go and she hugged the Tevinter Altus. “It’s so nice to meet you, Dorian!”

Dorian was also taken back, but he returned the hug back. “Ohh, I like you! That’s the most welcoming greeting I’ve ever received.”

Kenzie laughed as she pulled away and bent down to hug Varric. “And of course, it’s amazing to meet you too, Varric! Storyteller and handsome rogue.”

"Well, you're right on all accounts." Varric said, returning the hug.

“She… knows all of us?” Cassandra asked, turning to the Herald. “So… it is true that she knew about what happened at the conclave.”

All joy just dispersed when _that_ was mentioned.

Damien frowned, crossing his arms. “I’ve told you, didn’t I? We tried to stop it. We… actually, my memories are still foggy. You do remember don’t you, Kenzie?” He asked.

“I do. It––” She stopped, realizing as she looked around. She looked up and was relieved to see the Breach was there. That shouldn’t be the feeling she should be getting but there were worse things coming. “Ohhh Thank God, the Breach is still there…. Holy shit it’s huge.”

Snorts came from the men at the expression, but Cassandra demanded, “Why do you sound like you’re glad the Breach is there?”

“Because it means it hasn’t happened yet,” Kenzie explained. “Damien, when are you closing the breach??”

He blinked. “The last of the mages from Redcliffe will be arriving today, so tomorrow at dawn. Why?”

“Because after the breach is closed, a huge army will descend upon Haven with a fiery dragon if we don’t evacuate the people! Haven _will_ be lost!”

His eyes widened at that.

“You need to come with me into the meeting now.”  Then he took her arm, leading her away into Haven with the Seeker already following after them. Kenzie kept up with him, glad that they would be able to save more lives now that they’ll be prepared. There was no way she would ever keep quiet about this.

Though… she was afraid of the consequences of changing the future.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
